


Jet Black Hearts 1.05: Charlie

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Charliehad never been good at looking herself in the eye.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 1.05: Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.05, "Bloody Mary."

After her boyfriend died, Charlie didn't look in the mirror for a while. She couldn't stop imagining what her face must have looked like during that last fight. She couldn't stop imagining what her face looked like at the funeral, when his mother asked her if there had been any warning signs.

After Donna's mom died, after Jill died, well.

There was only one mirror at Charlie's place now--the mirror on the bathroom cabinet. A week after Jill's funeral, Charlie unscrewed the hinges of the cabinet door and stuck it in the back of a closet.

***

When Donna drove out to Columbus to interview for new jobs, she asked Charlie to keep an eye on Lily for a couple of days.

The Shoemaker house seemed to echo with just the two of them in it. After consulting with Lily on the pizza order, Charlie headed to the bathroom to wash up.

Their bathroom cabinet door was gone, too.

***

A pizza and a half, Coke floats, and seven episodes of _Spongebob_ later, Charlie smiled as she watched Lily fight against sleep.

"Hey kid," she said. "Maybe it's time to turn in?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine."

Charlie reached over to stroke Lily's hair. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Sometimes." Lily leaned against her, her eyes fluttering. "When I'm alone."

Charlie slid her arm around Lily's shoulders. "Me too, Lily." She pressed her chin against the top of Lily's head. "But I've got you."


End file.
